Tsugunaga Momoko
Years Old |height= 150cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team S |debuted= November, 2009 / 3rd Generation |colour= ffc213 |}} Tsugunaga Momoko is the leader of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Tsugunaga Momoko * Birth Date: March 6, 1992 (age ) * Birth Place: Chiba, Japan * Status: **2009-11-01: SKE48 Member **2010-02-27: Team S Member **2013-04-13: Team E Member **2014-02-24: Team S Member **2017-06-30: Graduated * Strong points: Doing my best till the end even if I'm not good at it, Going My Way, Being cute. * Weak points: '''Always taking up lots of time no matter what I do!, being fickle, people getting sick of me. * '''Hobbies: '''Reading manga! I love manga! * '''Special skills: '''I can sleep anywhere!?, Momo Attack. * '''Habit: When I'm nervous my voice gets higher? * Favorite Foods: Kanpachi, eel, crab, nattou, strawberry shortcake. * Least Favoite Food/Drink: Green peas, green "matcha" tea * Favorite Word: Itsumo happy (always happy) * Favorite English Word: Berryz * Favorite Color: Momo-iro (pink) * Favorite Flower: '''Tulip (red ones) * '''Favorite Season: Fall!! (Because there's lots of delicious things to eat). * Favorite Books: Manga, picture books, mystery novels. * Favorite Movie: Hamtaro!! * Favorite Subject: Music * Favorite Animals: Chicks, Foxes * Favorite Artist: Sakurazuka Yakkun * Favorite Idol: Seiko Matsuda * Favorite Group: Yuzu * Dislikes: festival clowns (still screams when she sees them), showing her forehead. * Scared of: Roller coasters, haunted houses... * Disliked thing to do: Dance... * Charm Point: My little finger that acts as an antenna for receiving everyone's love <3. Trivia * She has a younger brother. * In April 2010, she graduated from high school and announced that she would be attending university to get a teacher's license to be an elementary school teacher. * In November 2012, she participated in a student teacher program, in which she taught an elementary school class. For the entire month, she put away almost all her SKE48-related activities to concentrate on student teaching. * In January 2014, hes talked about her graduation thesis for her university on her radio show Momoko no Puripuri Princess. The thesis was on disabled people, particularly the status of those in a persistent vegetative state - people who have some form of awareness but can no longer move. It had 20,000 characters and went over 50 pages. * On March 5, 2014, she confirmed, at the Sengoku Musou press event, that she would be graduating from university that year. * She's close friends with Okai Chisato and Mano Erina. * On October 10, 2015, it was announced that she had been diagnosed with a vocal cord polyp. To give herself time to recover, she decided to take a break from performances and handshake events. On October 24, she safely returned to work, and she made her official return to performing on November 5. * She is the first SKE48 member to graduate from university while still an active member. * "Momo Attack", an attack she created, is a tournament in the TV show Sakigake Ongaku Banzuke Eight. * She has participated twice in VS Arashi, a popular variety show in which people play games with the famous boy band Arashi. * She was the ring girl for the WBA World Championship. * Her surname Tsugunaga (嗣永) is incredibly rare, only 30 individuals in Japan share the same surname. * Is noted for not having changed her hair in terms of cut or color since she joined. * She is easily distinguishable among the other members of SKE48 because of her height and her unique singing voice. * Her younger brother practices karate (there’s a gap of 7 years between them). * She has a habit of sticking out her pinky, and has tried to get rid of it at one point in time, before making it a signature aspect of her image. * When she was little, she wanted to become a florist. * Natsuyaki Miyabi often helps her to put on make-up. * She once asked Michishige Sayumi if she was ever told that playing the cutesy idol role was painful to watch and how long she planned to continue with the character. * In January 2010, she stated in an interview for Thai magazine Nation Junior Magazine that she'd like to be an "eternal idol," and that she sees herself still working and being an idol in 50 years. * Her Koyu-biimu (Pinky Beam) was inspired by Natsuyaki Miyabi's Miya-biimu (Miya Beam). * Her hairstyle the 'Momochi-twin tails' (her pigtails) is modeled after Seiko Matsuda's hairstyle 'The Seiko-chan cut'. * Her dream is to be this era's Matsuda Seiko (i.e. this era's eternal idol). * She calls her little finger "pinky.", and says that it is an antenna which communicates love to her fans. * She doesn't like cats, and thinks they are scary because she was once chased off a slide by them. * Shimizu Saki says she is a very reliable person, but when she's in idol mode she goes too high and goes somewhere else. * Iikubo Haruna says it's scary how Momo can jump in forcefully into any conversation and make it her own, but also says she respects her for it and would like to mimic that part of her. * She was a really big fan of the anime Cardcaptor Sakura when she was younger. * At Mano Erina's graduation ceremony, she states that Erina was the only person she really paid attention to and the only person in her life. * She doesn't wear make up in her private life, only when she's working. * A sumo wrestler who adores her is using her nickname Momochi in his stage name, Momochizakura Goroumaru. * She has 5 different attacks/techniques: Momo Attack, Pinky Drill, Koyu-biimu (Pinky beam), Otomechikku Simulation (Girly Simulation), and Yurushite Nyan (Forgive me-ow). * Starting April 7, 2009, she also hosted her own radio show Momoko no Puripuri Princess on JOQR every Tuesday (23:35 to 23:50), replacing Berryz Koubou's Kiritsu Rei Chakuseki. * On July 17, 2009, she appeared in her first solo Pizza-La commercial. * In October 2009, she was featured on the cover of Radio Bangumi Hyou's autumn 2009 issue. * Starting from February 23, 2010, Up to Boy (UTB) magazine and Wani Books Mobile collaborated with Tsugunaga to create "Momo Pro" (もも♥プロ), a magazine corner where Tsugunaga teaches people how to become a professional. * On April 28, 2010, in episode 56 of her radio show Momoko no Puripuri Princess, Tsugunaga announced that she would be attending university to get a teacher's license to become a kindergarten or elementary school teacher. * In September 2010, Tsugunaga designed an original backpack to celebrate UTB magazine's 200th issue. * In July 2011, Tsugunaga started appearing alone several different times on different Japanese variety TV shows. * In September 2011, Tsugunaga made an appearance on a Japanese comedy show, Mecha Mecha Iketeru (also known as Mechaike) as a member of SKE48. In this show, she gained decent recognition in the Japanese media and successfully established her presence as an irritating idol (ira-dol). * On November 26, 2011, she appeared solo on the cover of the magazine Rod & Reel. * In early January 2012, it was announced Tsugunaga would be a regular in the internet program Fujibiji Info MAX as a "business navigator." * On August 6, 2012, she appeared at a press event in Shinagawa, Tokyo, for the rice bowl dish restaurant Hanabatake Bokujo Whey Don Tei. During the event, Tsugunaga presented her "Momochi Donburi," a rice bowl dish she produced herself. Momochi Donburi was sold for a limited time, in the restaurant, at 50 dishes a day. * On March 14, 2013, she appeared on three versions of a Pizza-La commercial with Sekine Mari. * On April 29, 2013, she appeared solo on the cover of the magazine an weekly. * On May 20, 2013, it was announced Tsugunaga's first photo essay book would be released on June 22 titled Momochi no Kimochi. * On May 24, 2013, she appeared solo on the cover of the magazine Weekly Famitsu Taiwan. * On July 13, 2013, she appeared for a second time with Sekine Mari on a Pizza-La commercial. * On March 2, 2014, it was announced Tsugunaga's radio show, Momoko no Puripuri Princess, would end on March 30. * On March 31, 2014, it was announced Tsugunaga would be a regular on the TV show Oha Suta, appearing every Thursday. * On March 26, 2015, she graduated from her regular position on Oha Suta. * On November 5, 2016, she announced her graduation, as well as retire from the entertainment industry, on June 30, 2017 to work as a teacher, which she had already graduated from university in 2014 studying early education. * On March 6, 2017, she released her last solo photobook titled Momochi. * She released her last solo image Blu-ray, Off Momochi in Okinawa, on June 21, 2017. * On June 30, 2017, she released her last photo essay book, Tsugunaga Momoko Sotsugyou Album. Then on that evening, she held her last solo concert Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ at an outdoor venue in Odaiba, after which she officially retired from entertainment. Singles * Gomen ne, SUMMER * 1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU! * Banzai Venus * Pareo wa Emerald * Oki Doki * Kataomoi Finally * Aishiteraburu! * Kiss Datte Hidarikiki * Choco no Dorei * Utsukushii Inazuma * Sansei Kawaii! * Mirai to wa? * Bukiyou Taiyou * 12gatsu no Kangaroo * Coquettish Juutai Chuu * Maenomeri Honorary Titles Category:SKE48 3rd Generation Category:1992